Kathy
by forensicsgirl
Summary: BUFFY CROSSOVER EVENT! Darla's back with a vengeance and Angel has fired his team. But when a woman from his past comes into his life, he realises that he must unite with his friends to keep from falling into darkness.
1. Cry Little Sister

_A/N: I wrote this WAY back in early 2001, when Angel season 2 was first aired on Sky One in the UK. I recently found it when going through old files on my computer and, although my writing style has changed somewhat in the last 4 years (and despite some plot holes you could drive Angel's rather stylish car through) I thought I'd post it because, generally, I'm quite fond of the story._

_It was written immediately after season 2's 'Reunion'. So take yourself back to a time when Darla had been newly re-sired by Dru, Angel was getting darker in order to fight them, and had just fired Cordy, Wesley and Gunn. The story was not only a response to that, but to two other plot lines that were niggling me at the time:_

_1) It annoyed me that, after Amends (Buffy Season 3), the First simply gave up on trying to turn/destroy Angel and just disappeared from sight (Bear in mind, I wrote this long before the First turned up again in Buffy Season 7)._

_2) I was intrigued by Angel's relationship with his little sister, Kathy, as shown in the season 1 episode, 'The Prodigal'. I had always hoped that this would be explored further in the show…_

_I started to write a sequel to this story 4 years ago, but my studies distracted me and I now have about 10 pages save on my hard drive. Depending on the response I get to this, I might finish it now…_

_Final Note: One of the biggest plot holes for me at the time of writing was the magical mind-meld I wrote to enable Angel to confront and fight Angelus in his mind… Who knew that 2 years later, the TV programme would do the very same thing…:-) Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning something this good. If you recognise it, it ain't mine - it belongs to the demi-gods that are Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt and Mutant Enemy Productions. Grr Arrg…_

* * *

Morning broke in the city of angels, and as sunlight began to warm the air, the inhabitants woke and began their daily business.

With one exception.

Daytime was Angel's night. He lay in his room in the Hyperion Hotel, heavy curtains guarding him from the deadly rays of the sun. Fast asleep, he began to toss and turn, in the grip of a nightmare. His face contorted, in pain from the images that danced before his eyes.

He dreamt of his past, as he often did. But now it was more vivid, more harrowing, than it ever had been before.

One face stood out from the crowd. One face that broke his heart more than the rest combined. He had loved her, cherished her more than any other while he was human. Then he lost his soul and took her life.

His sister.

Kathy.

He had been dreaming of her a lot lately. Scattered memories of her life came flooding back to him each night when he closed his eyes. He saw her smooth, pale skin, her soft brown hair and intense young eyes as brown as his own.

He relived how she had been when she was alive. How sweet and kind. How she had tried to comfort him when his father beat him and told him how worthless he was. No matter how bad things got at home, she had always tried to make him feel loved.

Then, one night, everything changed. When he was out whoring and drinking he had met a woman. She offered him the world. He accepted.

Her name was Darla. She made him a vampire.

Kathy was the first member of his family that he killed when he was sired. He had knocked on the door of his former home and she had answered. Tears formed in her eyes when she saw the brother she thought was dead.

'Liam?' she had asked, puzzled and over-overjoyed all at the same time.

'Yes sweet Kathy, it's me,' the newly born Angelus had replied.

'You've come back to me then. You're an angel.'

He smiled at her young girl's innocence.

'Will you not ask me in Kathy?'

'Of course. This is your home. You will always be welcome here.'

With that he entered, and she threw her arms around him.

'I thought I'd never see you again, Liam,' she said through her tears.

'Sure didn't I tell you that we'd be together again,' he had replied as his face changed.

When he bit into her soft, white neck, he felt exhilarated beyond his wildest dreams. Her blood was sweeter, more powerful, more intoxicating than anything else he had ever tasted.

The memory made him shudder in his sleep, and he woke with a start.

It took a moment to realise that he wasn't alone in the room. Reaching for the crossbow he kept by his bed, he slowly turned on the bedside lamp.

A young woman sat in an armchair at the other side of the room. She was perfectly still. Perfectly calm despite the deadly Byzantine crossbow aimed at her heart.

Her dark brown eyes fixed on Angel's. An eternity passed.

When she finally spoke, her voice was calm and even, with the soft lilt of an Irish accent.

'Hello Liam.'

* * *

Cordelia sat in her apartment staring out her window into the morning. It was hard to get motivated into going to work anymore. Of course, she put on a convincing front for Wesley and Gunn, but working without Angel hurt her deeply.

She missed him.

He was the reason she was doing this in the first place. When she left Sunnydale for LA she thought her demon-fighting days were over. She wanted a new start as an actress, far away from the Hellmouth. Then, when a rich vampire set his sights on her, Angel had rescued her.

No, if it weren't for Angel, she wouldn't be battling demons and saving souls.

She'd be dead.

The change in him over the last few months was frightening. He lost his direction, his mission.

Darla had changed everything.

Cordelia shook herself and stood up. 'That's enough mopping for one day,' she said resolutely.

Picking up her bag she headed off to work, to save more souls.

* * *

Angel was silent, still in shock from the appearance of this woman.

She knew his human name. How was that possible?

She looked so familiar. He felt the recognition in his gut. It wasn't possible.

'Who are you?' It wasn't quite the only question he had for the stranger, but it was the first one he could form the words to ask.

The woman smiled. She wasn't about to tell him.

'You're in no danger from me. You can put that down.' Her voice remained calm. She was not afraid of him. Yet somehow he knew she knew he was a vampire.

Angel lowered the crossbow, but it remained in his hand.

'I haven't been called Liam in a very long time.'

'What would you prefer then? Angel? Or Angelus?'

The question caught him off guard for a moment.

'Angel will be fine. What can I call you?'

'Kathy.'


	2. Introductions

'The Powers that Be brought me back twelve years ago.'

They were sitting in Angel's office in what used to be the foyer of the Hyperion Hotel. She had left him alone for a few moments to dress and collect his thoughts. But now she was ready to get straight to the point of her visit.

He wasn't sure what to think at this stage. Of course, it was possible that this was Kathy. That she had been returned to earth by the Powers. Stranger things had happened. He had witnessed most of them. Wolfram and Hart had been able to raise Darla from the depths of hell after he had killed her. It was not such a leap of faith to believe that Kathy could have been raised in a similar way.

'Are you still with me?' Her voice broke through the haze of his thoughts.

'Sorry. Go on.' He focused on her. She looked so like his sister. In fact, she looked just like he imagined Kathy would have looked, had he allowed her to grow up to be 24 years old.

'I was raised by my Grandmother. Well, that's what I called her. She prepared me for my mission. For what I was brought back to do.

'She was a wise woman. A witch. The first night I came to live with her, I had a dream. I was with a young man. My brother. He swung me in his arms, very high, but I was safe. He wouldn't let anything happen to me. He called me sweet Kathy.

'Then our Father came and began to yell at him. Told him to stop playing with me and attend to his work. I began to cry, and my brother turned and said, "No tears, sweet Kathy. We'll be together again." '

'When I woke the next morning, I told my Grandmother about the dream and asked what it had meant. She told me it was my past. That I should remember all my dreams because they were sent to guide me. To prepare me for my path.

'I had other dreams as well. Nightmares. About a vicious vampire named Angelus and all the terrible things he did for over a century,' she looked Angel steadily in the eye. 'I remember them all.'

'Why did they bring you back?' The prospect of anyone having full knowledge of his past deeds was more than he wanted to think about right now. He didn't want anyone to know, least of all this woman who claimed to be his little sister. A painful stab of guilt went through him as he realised that those dark days were closer to him now than they had been in a long time.

'To help you. To come to you now when things are the blackest. To stop Darla from bringing you into the darkness.'

Angel recoiled at Darla's name. Paranoia rolled over him.

'Is this some kind of trick? Did Cordelia or Wesley send you?' He rose to his feet, agitated. 'What, they think sending someone to impersonate my sister is going to stop me from going after Darla?'

He was being ridiculous, and part of him knew it. He had never talked about his sister to anyone, not in depth. It had always been too painful. All anyone knew was that he had killed her, along with the rest of his family. But that didn't matter now. His paranoia blinded him to the truth.

'Angel, you know they didn't send me. You need to listen to me. You're playing right into Wolfram and Harts' hands.' Kathy's voice be-lied her real feelings. She knew Angel could kill her in a spilt second if he chose to. He had done it before. But she didn't believe he would. Things had not gone that far. Yet.

'Get out!' Angel couldn't take anymore. He walked away from her as his temper rose to the surface. He couldn't take one more person telling him to give up going after Darla and Wolfram and Hart.

Kathy could see she wouldn't win here. Not right now. She had known that her job wouldn't be an easy one when the Powers finally allowed her to have contact with Angel. She knew that he now walked a fine line between good and evil. Part of her job was to keep him from going over the edge. She certainly didn't want to be the one to give him the final push. It was time to pull back and regroup. Allow Angel to cool down before trying again.

'Fine. I'm leaving,' she said, rising to her feet and picking up her jacket. 'I'll come back and see you when you've calmed down.'

She turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

At the new headquarters of Angel Investigations things were slow. Cordelia hadn't had a vision in days.

Wesley sat studying one of his many ancient volumes, gathering knowledge about demons they may or may not have to face in the future.

Cordelia in turn was reading a copy of Cosmo, gathering inspiration about outfits she may or may not be able to buy, depending on whether business picked up or not.

The front door opened and Cordelia sprang up to meet the dark haired, brown eyed woman she hoped would be their next client.

'Welcome to Angel Investigations! We help the hopeless! What can we do for you?' she said, a little too enthusiastically, judging by the raised eyebrow she received in return.

'A lot. I hope,' Kathy replied, smiling lightly. 'I'm Kathy Fitzgerald and I have a vampire problem.'

Wesley stood at this.

'Please do come in. Have a seat.' He gestured towards a sofa they had for clients. 'Make yourself comfortable.'

'Can I get you some coffee?' Cordelia asked. 'Or tea?'

Kathy barely suppressed her amusement at their eagerness. She guessed that things had been slow since Angel fired them.

She sat down and said, 'Nothing, thank you.'

Wesley sat near her, and Cordelia perched on the edge of her desk, notebook and pen in her hand.

'Do I detect an accent Miss Fitzgerald? You're from Ireland?' Wesley inquired.

'That's right.'

'And you're having vampire trouble?' Cordelia continued the interview.

Kathy nodded.

'Is that vampire singular, or are we talking a whole bunch?'

'Well, a few are involved, but the biggest problem is with just one.'

'What can you tell us about him?' Wesley wanted to know.

'Well, he's dark and brooding. Lives alone.'

'Excellent. No nest to deal with. Do you know where?'

'Downtown. The Hyperion Hotel.'

Wesley and Cordelia froze in place. Angel. She was talking about their former boss, and friend. Had he finally gone over the edge and began to kill?

Cordelia finally found her voice. 'What is the problem you're having with him? Exactly.'

Kathy looked the brunette in the eye. 'Same as you. His obsession with Darla.'

* * *

Kathy spent a long time going over her mission with the pair. They were sceptical, and she didn't blame them. But she made it clear that their goals were the same. Bringing Angel out of his obsession.

'So, Wolfram and Hart want Angel to obsess over Darla to distract him? I knew it!' Cordelia declared.

'That's part of it. But Darla was brought back for a much more sinister reason. In order to go after her, Angel has to get closer to the dark side. And the closer he gets...'

'The closer he gets to Angelus,' Wesley continued.

'Exactly.'

'They're trying to turn Angel back into Angelus? Why?' The thought terrified Cordelia. She had barely lived through it the last time.

'That I'm still hazy on. The Powers haven't told me everything. All I know is that it has something to do with a senior partner at Wolfram and Hart and its plans.'

'It? What exactly is 'it'?' Cordelia wanted to know.

Kathy hesitated. She didn't want to panic either of them, but in order to complete their mission, they needed all the facts.

She took a deep breath and said, 'The Senior Partner is The First.'

Wesley looked extremely worried. Cordelia looked confused.

'The who now?'

Wesley got straight to work researching The First, while Cordelia collected all the information they had on the law firm. It wasn't much.

'Everything we've got is pretty much what's public record,' Cordelia was explaining to Kathy. 'All their above-board stuff. Apart from that, we only have what Angel managed to steal. The prophesies of Abergion. A few files. Names of a few clients, most of which either Angel or Wolfram and Hart themselves have killed by now. Nothing at all about the partners.'

'Keep looking. We need to know what they're planning. I'm going to go see if I can reason with Angel.' Kathy got up and headed for the door.

'In case you haven't noticed, he's not being real reasonable these days. One thing though.'

Kathy turned to face Cordelia, who got up and moved towards her.

'How do we know that we can trust you? I mean, no offence or anything, but we know exactly squat about you.'

'Good point.'

With that she turned again and left the office.

'Right.' Cordelia almost ran to her computer. She knew she couldn't continue to work with this woman until she knew a little more about her.

She logged on and started searching.

'What are you doing?' Wesley came to look over her shoulder. She was in AOL doing a people search. Working for Angel had given her a lot of practice doing this very job.

'Let's see if little Miss Ireland is who she says she is.'

* * *

Angel had been pacing since Kathy left. He couldn't get her face out of his mind. She reminded him of his sister so much.

But she couldn't be. He couldn't allow himself to believe it, no matter how much he wanted to.

It was a trick. If Wesley and Cordelia didn't send her, then Wolfram and Hart must have. They were trying to distract him from Darla, so he wouldn't be able to guess her next move.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Kathy watching him until she spoke.

'Have you calmed down yet?'

He spun around and faced her. 'I thought I asked you to leave.'

'And I told you I'd be back. Can we talk?'

She sounded so sincere, so like his sister. His resolve began to waver.

'Five minutes.'

'That's all I need.' She came further into the foyer and sat her jacket on the counter.

'I know you don't want to believe me, but the Powers sent me to help you. And top of the agenda is to stop Wolfram and Hart getting their hands on Angelus.'

'They aren't going to!' he began angrily.

Kathy's cool eyes stopped him from going on. She spoke firmly. 'If I only get five minutes, then you get to shut up and listen.'

Angel was silent. He leaned against the counter and gestured for her to continue.

'Like I said, I have to make sure they don't get Angelus. The Powers believe, and I agree with them, that Darla was brought back for the sole purpose of turning you.'

'And I told you, that _isn't_ going to happen. I'm not going to lose my soul in her.'

'You think that's the only way you can lose your soul? Sex? Not by a long shot,' Kathy replied, shaking her head at his stubbornness. 'You're already losing it. Little by little. The longer you go down this path, the closer you get to the edge, the greater the risk that you'll fall over it. That is, if you aren't pushed. They have something up their sleeves. I don't know what yet. But you need help if you're going to stop it.'

What she was saying made sense. Angel could touch the darkness from where he was right now. He was reminded of something he had said to Faith a few years before, when he was trying to pull her back from the dark side. He had told her that she thought that she could just touch the darkness, that she'd be okay. But it had swallowed her whole.

He knew it could do the same to him.

'Why are they trying to turn me? Specifically?'

'You've read the scroll of Abergion, right? You figure quite heavily in the coming Apocalypse. My guess is that Wolfram and Hart have other prophesies that give more details of your role. They probably want Angelus on their side. Darla is probably their best shot, since they failed the last time.'

'The last time?' Angel asked, confused.

'When you returned from Hell. When you were weak. It tried to turn you, but you fought it. Well, Buffy did.'

The mention of his former lover's name stung him, but far less than the revelation that the law firm had been meddling in his life a lot longer than he thought.

"Wolfram and Hart sent the First after me?"

"No. Wolfram and Hart _is_ the First,' Kathy told him. 'Specifically, the First is their Senior Partner. Now do you realise why it's so important you don't go after them on your own?"


	3. Reunion

It didn't take Cordelia long. Doing a search with the key words 'Kathy', 'Fitzgerald' and 'Ireland' she found Kathy on the net.

'Says here she first moved to America from Ireland in September of '98. Stopped off in New York for a couple of weeks before moving on to ... Sunnydale.'

'What?' Wesley was surprised. Kathy hadn't told them she had been to Sunnydale. But then, she hadn't told them much except of her mission.

'Oh my god, she lived there for almost a year. Then she moved to LA at the end of June '99. From her tax returns, she seems to have been making a living waiting tables. First in New York, then Sunnydale, now here.'

'June '99?' Wesley began to put the dates together. 'That's around the same time Angel moved here to LA.'

'She's been stalking him?'

Wesley thought deeply for a moment. Things were slowly clicking into place. In a really scary way.

'When did Angel return from hell?'

Cordelia did the math. 'Fall '98. We all found out he was back in November, but he'd been back a while without Buffy telling us.'

'So it was, what, late September, early October when he actually came back?' Wesley wanted to be sure.

'Yeah.'

'Another match. She moved to Sunnydale around the same time Angel made his return from hell. This is all too much of a coincidence,' Wesley concluded.

'I don't believe in those anymore,' Cordelia told him.

Her cell phone rang loudly, and Cordelia picked it up on the second ring.

'Hello?'

'Cordelia. It's me,' said a familiar voice in her ear.

'Angel?'

'Can you and Wesley come over to the Hyperion? Kathy's here. We need to talk.'

Cordelia wanted to yell at him, to tell him to go to hell because of the way he treated his supposed friends. Another time she told herself. When the stakes weren't quite so high.

'We'll be right there.'

* * *

Gunn arrived minutes after Wesley and Cordy, and suddenly the gang was together again. The tension was palpable.

As the group sat in the foyer of the old hotel, no one spoke for what seemed like an eternity. The emotions of the past months bubbled under the surface.

Finally, Kathy broke the ice. 'So what have you and Wesley found out about me, Cordelia?' She was smiling gently. Of course they had checked her out the second she left their office.

Cordelia met her gaze, totally unabashed. 'That you might be who you say you are. That you lived in Sunnydale immediately after Angel came back from Hell, and then you followed him to LA last year. So you're either some crazy stalker person, or you have some sort of connection to him.'

'What?' Angel looked at the woman he now believed to be his sister. 'You've been around all this time and didn't tell me.'

'They wouldn't allow it Angel. I had to remain anonymous until they decided it was time. I didn't get a say.' She turned to Cordelia. 'You're very good at your job. I have someone I'd like you to meet when we're done here. He might allay any suspicions you might still have. Wesley?'

'Yes. From what I can gather about the First, it's pure evil, older than anything, living or demonic. It is a powerful entity that is worshipped by monks known as Harbingers or Bringers. And as we know from Angel's last run in with it, it has the ability to conjure manifestations to control people, to haunt them. Unfortunately I haven't found anything new yet.'

'Keep looking. Someone has to have written something about this thing if it's been around since the beginning of time.' Angel got out of his chair. 'We've got to be ready for it this time.'

Gunn had been silently taking all this in. 'Maybe if I get out on the streets and see if I can find out where these monk dudes are hanging out,' he offered.

'That might help,' Angel agreed. 'We're not going to get to the First directly. Maybe we can get to it through the Harbingers.'

'And while you're out there, see if you can find out anything about Darla and Drusilla's whereabouts,' Kathy suggested. They would need to start keeping tabs on the pair if they were to anticipate their next move.

'But don't go near them Gunn,' Angel warned. "Not without the rest of us backing you up. I don't want you hurt."

Gunn nodded. 'I hear you.' He picked up his ax and made for the door before pausing. 'Does this mean we're not fired anymore?' he threw over his shoulder.

Angel sighed.

Gunn shook his head as he headed out.

'I'm not sure if I should bring this up, but...' Cordy hesitated.

'What is it?' Angel looked at her. It was good having her back in the office. But he knew it couldn't last. She wasn't safe here as long as Darla and Dru were after him. None of them were.

'It's just that, well Buffy fought this thing the last ...'

'No.' Angel knew what she was suggesting, and he wouldn't hear of it.

'I'm just saying she might know more about this than we do.'

'We're not involving her.'

'Angel.' It was Kathy who spoke. 'We might need a slayer on this.'

'Kathy we can't involve her. Last time I faced the First I almost killed her.' He paused as the memory of that time flooded back to him. 'I don't need that kind of distraction right now.'

* * *

While Wesley and Angel started into their research, Kathy took Cordelia into another room.

'So, who do you want me to meet?' Cordelia was still sceptical about the whole thing but so far, she had to admit, Kathy seemed to have been honest with them.

'A friend. Have a seat. This will take but a minute.'

As Cordy sat down, Kathy reached into her bag and drew out a small bottle filled with an iridescent powder.

'What are you doing?' Cordy wanted to know.

'You remember I told you my Grandmother was a witch? Well, it sort of runs in the family. I'm doing a small summoning spell.'

She opened the bottle and poured the powder out in a circle on the floor. As she did so, she chanted.

'Let this place be a portal to the other realm. Bring the seer to us. By the power of Hecate, I command it. Let the portal be opened.'

The powder began to glow, brighter and brighter, and formed a funnel which rose high into the air. Suddenly it dropped to the ground.

Standing in the centre of the circle was someone Cordelia did not expect to see.

She put her hand to her mouth to stifle a yell of surprise.

Doyle smiled.

'Hey Cordy.'

* * *

Angel and Wesley poured over the volumes silently for some time. Wesley had a lot to say to Angel, but he didn't know where to begin.

Finally he spoke up.

'Angel. About this past month or so ...'

Angel looked up from his book. He knew someone would have to mention it eventually. He had expected it to be Cordelia.

'I know you've been under a lot of stress lately, but ...'

'I know Wesley. I treated you all badly, and I'm sorry.'

Wesley cleared his throat. It had gone rather more smoothly than he had expected.

'Well, now we can move on from here and get back to normal.'

Angel stopped him. 'No Wesley, we can't. Nothings changed. I am sorry about how I treated you, but I'm not sorry I fired you all.'

'What?'

'As long as Darla and Dru are out there, you are all in danger. What puts you in danger is me. You can't be around me. It isn't safe.'

'Angel, we all need to work together on this. You agreed.'

'Yes, and we will. But none of you should be around here. You can research from your own office. Keep a low profile. Don't let Wolfram and Hart know you're working with me on this. As long as you keep your distance you should be safe.'

'Angel, you can't keep pushing us away.'

Angel got up. 'You and Cordy should get going before the sun sets. Call Gunn on his cell and make sure he doesn't come back here. I'll be in touch.'

He walked out of the room.

* * *

'Doyle?'

Cordelia could hardly believe her eyes. Doyle stood in front of her, barely 5 feet away.

'I'll leave you two alone.' Kathy stepped back from the pair, mindful of their privacy.

'Hey Kathy. How are you?' Doyle asked.

'You two know each other?' Cordelia wondered.

'Who do you think introduced me to the Powers that Be,' Doyle replied with a smile. He turned to Kathy. 'So they finally allowed you to get in touch with the big fella?'

'Finally.'

'How is he?'

'Why don't you look in on him after you talk with Cordy,' Kathy suggested. 'Give him one of your pep talks.'

She smiled and left them alone.

'So how are you doing?' he wanted to know.

'I can't believe this is happening. Are you real?'

Doyle sat down beside her.

'I'm a little on the dead side, but I'm real enough.'

'Good.'

She slapped him hard across the face. It would have really hurt if he wasn't already dead.

'Hey! What was that for?' Doyle asked, rubbing his cheek out of surprise more than actual pain.

'You died! You just up and left. And you gave me your damn visions. With those pounding, throbbing, mind-melding headaches! How could you do that to me?'

'I'm sorry,' he said contritely.

'That's it. You're sorry? That's all I get?'

Doyle smiled. Same old Cordelia. But in many ways she had grown up. Too fast. And he knew that was the result of the visions, and what she had been forced to go through in the past year.

It hadn't been his choice to give her the visions. The Powers that Be saw her as a suitable candidate to be Angel's link to them. He had worried over their decision after his death. She wasn't a half-demon like he had been. He didn't know if her mind would be able to cope with the visions over time.

But the spark, the passion that he had loved about Cordy was still there in her eyes. That fire. He raised his hand and touched her cheek.

'I'm really, really sorry.'

He moved towards her, and gently kissed her. The way he had always wanted to. The way he didn't have time to when facing his death.

When he pulled away, her eyes were bright with tears.

'I've missed you so much Doyle,' she told him, her voice barely more than a whisper. She had never been honest with him about her feelings when he was alive. Now he was gone, she figured she had nothing to lose.

'And I you. But you've been strong. You've really done well this past year, what with the visions and all.'

'You've been watching?'

'I check up on you from time to time. You might want to tone down the arguments with that English guy though. Could make a fella jealous.'

Cordelia smiled. Same old Doyle. Only, well, dead.

'Now here's what I'm here to tell you,' Doyle went on. 'Kathy. She's a nice girl. Knows her stuff.'

'What are you, like her reference?'

'In a manner of speaking. I'm guessing you're not real forthcoming with the old benefit of the doubt.'

'Well ...'

'I thought so. Kathy's been chosen, just like you, me, Angel, Buffy, the lot of us. She didn't tell you one thing about herself, and I'm thinking that it's because she's worried you might think she's butting in or trying to replace you.' He paused. 'Cordelia, she's Angel's sister.'

'What?' she exclaimed, totally confused now. 'His sister that he killed two hundred and 40-odd years ago? Doyle, how is that even possible?'

'She was brought back, just like Darla was brought back, only in Kathy's case it was by the Powers on the side of good. She's here to help. Don't give her a hard time,' he told her in a firm voice.

Cordelia looked into his eyes and smiled. 'You never used to be this commanding when you were alive.'

'That's because you, Cordelia Chase, scared the living daylights out of me.'

'And now?'

'Now I figure you can't really do anything to me, since I'm kinda dead.'

Cordy's expression changed. 'You're not going to be able to stick around, are you?'

'Afraid not. But I'm always nearby. And I might be able to visit again sometime. Just keep on the right side of our witch friend there.' He stood up, ready to go. Taking her hand, he helped Cordy to her feet.

'I should go see Angel. You take care now. And look after the big fella. Even if he's a pain in the ass most of the time.'

He kissed her again and this time, instead of transporting his visions to her, he filled her with hope and faith.

'One more thing,' he said when the kiss had ended. 'Call Buffy. You need the slayer here, no matter what Angel says. He's not always right, you know. Just don't tell him I said that.'

His eyes fixed on hers, and then he was gone.


	4. Game plans

Darla and Drusilla walked the corridors of Wolfram and Hart like women with a mission. They had been sent for by the senior partner, who they had yet to meet.

Lindsey had told Darla that he would meet them in his office and take them to the meeting personally. As they arrived he was sitting at his desk looking over paperwork.

'Ladies,' he said in greeting. He got up. 'Follow me.'

* * *

Angel sat brooding in his room when he sensed a presence.

'You know, after all this time I thought you would have given up broodin' as a hobby and moved on to somethin' more fulfilling. Like stamp collecting.'

Angel spun around and saw Doyle standing, large as life, in the centre of the room.

'Are the Powers that Be raising everyone from the dead?' Angel said with more calm than he actually felt.

'Me? Na. I'm still mortally-challenged. I'm here on a pass. Little bird told me you could use some cheering up.'

* * *

The conference room was in semi-darkness as Lindsey entered, followed by Darla and Drusilla. In one corner of the room three figures in monks robes chanted over a low stone alter.

'Where's the Senior Partner?' Darla wanted to know.

'Right here,' a voice came from nowhere. A figure appeared at the head of the conference table. The First.

Having no tangible form of its own, it chose it's most comfortable visage. The manifestation of Angel's victim and one of his greatest betrayals. Jenny Calendar.

'I'm unhappy with the way things are progressing with our little project,' she said. 'I expected to see results by now.'

'He's strong. Stubborn,' Darla replied. 'We'll drive him over the edge soon.'

'Why drive him when a gentle nudge is all that is required. The poor boy is sick, ladies. You said it yourself, Darla, just before he killed you. He's sick. And there's only one thing you can give him to make him well again.'

'When I was sick, Spike gave me Angel's blood to make me strong again,' Drusilla realised. 'The blood of the sire,' she sang.

'If we give him his sire's blood, my blood? That will turn him? Angelus will be restored?" Darla was giddy at the thought. At last Angelus would be returned to her.

'That's my girls,' the First replied. 'Didn't think I'd have to spell it out for you.' She nodded to one of the Bringers, who set a scroll down on the conference table. 'Get it done.'

With that, the First disappeared.

* * *

An hour later Angel left his room, his spirit a little lighter than it had been in a while. Kathy was waiting for him in the foyer.

'How'd it go?'

'Well, he's no shrink, but I feel a little better.'

'Good. Cordy and Wesley have headed back to their office and Gunn checked in. He's meeting them their. No word on where the Harbingers or Darla and Dru are. He'll keep looking though.'

'You should join them. I'm going on patrol and it's not safe here at night.'

'I'm not sure it's safe for you to go on patrol right now. Not without someone to cover your back.'

'I'm a big boy,' he said stubbornly. Then his tone softened. 'Please, go to Cordy's. I'd feel better knowing you're safe.'

'Okay, but check in with us every few hours.'

'Every few hours,' he promised.

* * *

'Pick up. Pick up,' Cordy paced as much as the phone cord would allow her. Fear rang through her. If they were really going to face the First, they would need all the help they could get.

An answering machine picked up. 'I'm not at home at the moment,' said Giles' pre-recorded voice. 'Please leave a message, or you can contact me at the Magic Box on 555-6236.'

'The Magic Box?' Cordelia wondered as she punched in the new number.

In two rings it was answered by a very perky Anya.

'Magic Box, Anya speaking. We cater to your every magical need.'

'Anya? What are you doing there? Where's Giles?'

'Who's this?' Anya wanted to know.

'It's Cordelia. Is Giles there? It's important.'

'Yeah, hold on.' Anya was less enthusiastic when she realised that Cordy wasn't a potential customer.

She heard voices in the background that she recognised as Willow and Xander. Then footsteps as Giles hurried to pick up the phone.

'Cordelia? What's wrong?' asked his British ex-librarian.

'Giles, we've got a problem. I think we need Buffy.'

'Things are rather difficult here at the moment. Does Angel really feel that ...'

'Angel doesn't know I'm calling. He ...' she felt she might as well be honest, 'He said he didn't want her told. But we're facing something big, and I think Angel is in real danger.'

Giles was silent for a moment, weighing up what she was saying. Cordelia didn't know what was going on back in Sunnydale, but she could hear the tension in Giles' voice. Things sounded more than difficult.

'What is it you're facing? Exactly?'

'The First.'

* * *

Things were quiet on the street tonight.

Too quiet.

Angel felt something stirring in the air. Something evil. It sent shivers running along his spine. He could find none of his snitches tonight, and that was a bad sign. Either they were in hiding, from him or something else, or something else had already gotten to them.

Angel knew he would never have had this trouble back in Sunnydale. All he needed was Willy the snitch to get by there. Here it was a different story due to the sheer size of the town. He had several informants, and even they weren't always enough.

Especially now.

He looked at his watch and realised that almost three hours had elapsed since he saw Kathy. He switched on his cell phone to check in.

She picked up in three rings.

'It's me. I'm still on the street, patrolling. Things are really quiet.'

'I'm on my way to meet Cordelia and Wesley. I stopped at home for some books and then I was at the library.' The line was bad, but he could hear the relief in her voice. She had been worrying about him.

'I'll make a couple more sweeps and then meet you back at Cordy's.' He said goodbye and hung up as something sharp stung him in the neck. Before he could even turn around, another dart hit him in the back.

The world became a blur as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Giles hung up the phone looking troubled. He had much to prepare, but first he had to talk to Buffy.

The other Scoobies were quiet as he walked past them and into the back training room where Buffy was working out.

She was oblivious to Giles as she worked off her frustrations on the punch bag. Giles watched her for a moment with fatherly concern. She had spent the most part of the past three months worrying about her mother, worrying about Dawn, and now she was upset over Riley's departure. It was a lot to cope with, even for the slayer. He was not sure how she would handle this latest piece of bad news.

'Buffy.' The slayer stopped her exercise and turned to face her watcher. She immediately saw that not all was right.

'Giles, what's wrong?'

'Cordelia just phoned. They may need your help in LA.'

'Giles, you know I can't leave right now. Mom's still recovering from her operation and Glory's out there looking for Dawn. I can't just up and leave. Tell Angel he'll have to handle it himself.'

'I'm afraid Angel is part of the problem Buffy.' The watcher adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath. He didn't know where to begin. Moving closer he gestured for her to sit down. 'It involves The First.'

"No,' she said defiantly, as if she could make his words untrue with just her voice. 'We stopped it. It gave up and left him alone.'

She paused, remembering what she and Angel went through the last time The First manifested. 'He hasn't ...' She couldn't finish the sentence. It was too awful to put into words.

Giles knew what she was thinking. 'No. Angel hasn't lost his soul. But he has been put through a great many torments in the past few months.'

He paused, not wanting to go on, but at the same time knowing he had to tell her everything.

'Darla has been resurrected by The First. She and Drusilla are in LA right now causing havoc. And Cordelia believes that they have a plan to bring forth Angelus and to cause the next Armageddon.'

'The end of the world?' she paused, before adding weakly, 'Again?'

Giles was silent, waiting for her answer. Buffy ran her fingers through her hair and stood up.

'I guess we're going to LA.'

* * *

Kathy arrived at the new Angel Investigations office to find Cordy and Wesley still hard at work. Wesley was poring over the prophesies of Abergion looking for anything he might have missed before.

'Any luck?' Kathy asked.

'Nothing promising,' Wesley replied. 'There is nothing that mentions The First directly. Apart from the basic information we already knew.'

'Gunn's gone back to his safe house for the night. To keep an eye on his crew and get them up to speed on the creepy monk guys,' Cordy told her.

Kathy looked at the front door. It was pitch black outside, and the door wasn't strong enough to hold off a gang of vampires if they decided to attack. The thought sent a chill through her.

'Maybe we should head over to your place,' she suggested. 'You know, somewhere that people actually live. Just to avoid any unwelcome guests.'

* * *

Darla poured over the scroll as Drusilla looked on excitedly. Dru could sense the power in the scroll, the evil. It sang to her like the cold earth and the night sky.

For Darla, it contained the answers she had long sought: how to bring back her beloved Angelus. The scroll laid out for her the ritual that could make it happen. All it needed was her blood and the presence of Angel.

The door opened to their motel room and four vampires entered carrying the now unconscious vampire. They tossed him down on the bed and waited for their orders.

'You can go,' Darla said, standing up. 'But stay nearby.'

They nodded and left.

Lindsey was standing near the door. 'I don't think anyone followed us,' he told Darla.

'Good,' she replied, gazing at her former lover. 'We wouldn't want anyone disturbing our touching reunion.'

'And you're positive this will work?' He wanted to be sure.

'Trust me. Less than twenty four hours from now the most dangerous vampire ever to walk the earth will be unleashed upon it once more.'

She gentle touched Angel's cheek and spoke softly, as if to a child. 'Now my precious. You're sick. But Darla's going to give you something to make you well again.'


	5. Prophesies and Blood

'Wesley, what's this symbol?' Kathy was sitting in Cordelia's living room studying the prophesies of Abergion and found something familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on what.

Wesley stood beside her and bent over the text.

'Ah, that's the mark of the Deimos. I had assumed that it was an oblique reference to the prophesies of Deimos, but they haven't been seen in more than five centuries. I heard of them when I was training in the council. Apocalyptic writings, supposedly in a cross-between Ancient Greek and Lohesh.'

Suddenly Kathy remembered where she saw the symbol and went to the pile of ancient texts she had brought with her. Pulling out a leather bound volume she set it on the table and began leafing through it. On each page were carefully scribed words in Latin, Greek, Celtic and old English, detailing spells, incantations and rituals.

'A book of shadows?' Wesley commented.

'My Grandmother's. In here is every spell she ever learned, every prophesy she ever heard. She passed it onto me just before she died.'

Kathy found the pages she was looking for. Wesley bent closer.

'Ancient Greek and Lohesh,' he confirmed.

'Unfortunately I don't speak Lohesh, so I never knew what it said. Can you translate it?' she asked, looking up from the book.

'It may take a little while.' Wesley smiled. 'It's a very interesting language. When we get through this, I'll teach you.'

* * *

Angel's arms and legs were chained to the bed as the ritual was about to start. Three Harbingers formed a circle round him, chanting.

As Darla approached they drew back, taking up position at the periphery of the room. In her right hand she held a dagger, which she now raised high over Angel.

'By the Power of the First, pure, untainted evil, I petition the knowing ones,' she began to chant. 'Give me the power to raise this creature of evil to full strength. Separate Angelus from the curse of his human soul.'

Lowering the dagger, she sliced open her own wrist and allowed the blood to drip onto Angel's unconscious body. 'By the blood of the sire, I command you to restore this creature of evil.' She directed the flow of body so that it dripped into Angel's mouth.

'By the blood of the sire, I command that you renew the power he once had. By the power of the sire, he will be reborn.'

Drusilla clapped her hands together like a child receiving a Christmas gift. 'Now the fun can begin! We'll be a family again.'

* * *

Cordelia was making coffee when Kathy entered the kitchen.

'I didn't get to ask you earlier. How did things go with Doyle?'

'Actually, I was just thinking about him.' Cordelia turned and Kathy could see the tears in her eyes, despite the brave smile she wore. 'He backed you up. Told me not to give you a hard time.'

'Are you okay?'

Cordy nodded and brushed away a tear. Shaking it off, she confronted Kathy. 'He also told me who you really are.'

'Oh,' was all Kathy said.

'Oh,' replied Cordelia. 'This isn't some kind of revenge kick for you, is it? For him killing you? 'Cause, if it is ...'

'I swear it isn't, Cordy.' She was earnest as she looked into the seer's eyes. 'I'm here to protect him. I'm not going to lie to you. It took me a long time coming to terms with all this. With what happened to me when I was a child. With what I'm expected to do. None of it has been easy. But the bottom line is that Angel is important to the Powers that Be and he needs help. We have to protect him from Wolfram and Hart. And from himself. It's that simple.'

'I don't buy that.' Cordelia didn't mince her words. 'You try to pass this off as pure business. It isn't that simple. You're emotionally invested in this. And you hate it.'

Cordelia could see past her front because it was the same one she'd been putting up. Business as usual, pretending that it wasn't personal. But it was _very_ personal.

Kathy's resolve and calm wavered. She had tried to distance herself in this. Tried to keep it all business. It was in part why she hadn't told the others who she really was. She didn't want to face what she felt. She turned away from Cordy's gaze.

And decided to be honest. 'He was my brother. I can still remember Liam picking me up in his arms, looking after me. I loved him. I remember my childhood so vividly. I still see my brother when I look into Angel's eyes. Not the scoundrel my father used to whip and shout at, but the loving, sweet boy who was the world to me.'

She turned to face Cordelia. 'He was taken away from me once. I won't allow it to happen again.'

'We won't let anything happen to him.' If Cordelia still had any doubts, they were put to rest by the sincerity and emotion in Kathy's voice.

'I know. You're his family,' Kathy replied with a soft smile.

'I may have something here,' Wesley called from the living room.

'And it will happen that in the end of days, a great darkness will fall,' he read as the girls entered. 'And at this time will come a great warrior. He will walk in both worlds, and his life will be in the balance. Neither light nor darkness, and yet both will touch his soul. And the one who is to Shanshu will hold the key. To the light or to the darkness he will bring victory.'

'Oh my god,' Cordelia almost whispered. 'We have to tell Angel.'

'What time is it?' Kathy looked at her watch. Fear pierced her voice. 'It's been nearly three hours since he last called me. He should have been here by now.'

Cordelia picked up her phone and dialled the number of Angel's cell phone. She let it ring and ring.

'No answer,' she said, finally putting it down.

'Maybe he's switched it off,' Wesley offered, not wanting to think the worst. 'You know how much he hates it.'

'Call Gunn,' Kathy told Cordelia. 'Ask him to do a sweep, then to meet me at the hotel.'

She ran to pick up her keys.

'I'm coming with you,' Wesley said, getting up.

'No. Stay here. Wait for Buffy and the others. They should be here anytime. And keep translating. There might be more.' With that she was out the door.

* * *

The drive to the Hyperion usually took 20 minutes from Cordy's apartment. Kathy sped, and it only took her ten.

She ran up the path and burst through the doors of the hotel. Just in time to see Angel groggily coming down the stairs from his bedroom. She stopped dead in disbelief.

'Angel, it's barely dawn. What were you doing in bed?'

'I'm not sure. I don't remember going. I guess I was tired. I was just coming down to call you.' He yawned and stretched. 'I feel like hell. What are you doing here?'

'I was worried. You didn't call.'

'I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I didn't find anything though.'

'Neither did Gunn. But research turned up something. The reason The First wants you so badly.'

Angel sat down, rubbing his eyes then giving her his full attention. 'What did you find?'

'We found an obscure prophesy. It tells of a warrior who will be the deciding factor in the next apocalypse. Whichever side he's on will be the one that is victorious. We think The First believes that the warrior is you.'

'Explaining why Wolfram and Hart are so keen on me losing my soul. If Angelus turns ...'

'... they win,' she finished his thought.

Angel looked exhausted and Kathy was worried about him.

'Let me get you some coffee.'

She turned to the coffee-maker and switched it on. As she began to fill the machine with ground coffee, Angel's head began to ache. Sharp shooting pains cut through his mind as though something was being forced in. His hand shot up to his forehead, trying to soothe the pressure.

'After you drink this, maybe we should head over to Cordelia's,' Kathy said, her back still to Angel. 'You look exhausted. You should get some more sleep before tonight. I'm worried about you.'

Angel removed his hand from his head as the pain subsided. He went vamp-faced.

'You should be.'


	6. The Cavalry

The red sports car pulled up in front of the Spanish-style apartment building. Buffy, Willow, Tara and Giles jumped out. Cordelia and Wesley greeted the group with relief.

'Nice car Giles!' Cordy exclaimed. 'Certainly better than your old bucket of rust.'

Giles smiled and nodded. Same old Cordelia.

'Gee, Xander looks a lot more like a girl than I remember.' This comment was a not so subtle hint that she and Tara had yet to be introduced.

'This is Tara. Xander and Anya are looking after Joyce and Dawn,' Willow told her. Boy was she going to have fun telling Cordy that Tara was her girlfriend, she thought. 'Tara, this is Cordelia.'

'Hi. I've heard a lot about you,' Tara said warmly, with a small nervous smile.

Willow pointed out the former watcher to Tara. 'And that's Wesley.'

'Pleased to meet you Tara,' Wesley said, shaking her hand.

'We'd better go in. We've got a lot to prepare before nightfall.'

Cordelia took a long look at Buffy as the others made their way into her apartment. She hadn't said a word since they arrived. 'Buffy? Are you okay?'

'Been better,' Buffy replied with a weak smile.

* * *

'You know, in all my years I never got to kill anyone twice. I wonder what that's like.'

Kathy turned as Angel started walking towards her. She saw his face.

'What's going on? Angel?'

Fear shone in her eyes as Angelus grabbed her by the shoulders.

'Gee sis,' he sneered, 'don't worry. Maybe next time the Powers that Be will bring you back as someone who's actually useful.'

A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. She was too late. Angelus had turned. But something wasn't right. She couldn't put her finger on it, but ...

'What happened to you?'

'You know, I really don't remember. I vaguely recall a blonde,' He laughed. 'Hey, maybe I got lucky with Buffy again. That'd explain why I've blocked it out.'

She was desperate. Frantic. He was going to kill her.

'You can't do this.'

'Let's test that theory, shall we?' he snarled, moving in for the kill.

His teeth sunk into her neck, her blood pouring into his mouth in her heart's panicked rhythm. She could see herself as a child, this very thing happening to her. But she had one advantage now she wasn't afforded as that child.

Gathering every ounce of strength she had left, she focused and, with a flick of her wrist, a chair flew through the air and hit Angelus square on the back. It knocked both of them flying.

She landed heavily, and looked up, dazed. The chair had landed on top of the vampire. She scrambled to her feet as Gunn walked in.

'What the hell's going on?'

'Run,' she screamed. She ran as fast as she could, grabbing his arm as she passed him, just as Angelus pushed the chair off him and jumped to his feet. They got outside into the daylight and safety.

* * *

'So The First is heading up an evil law firm?' Buffy wanted to know.

'Kinda fits, don't you think?' Willow commented. 'Lawyers. Evil. Go hand in hand.'

Giles leaned forward, having finished reading the text. 'And you definitely think that this law firm, uh, Wolfram and Hart, know about this prophesy?'

'It's a safe bet, yes,' Wesley replied. 'They had the scroll in their vault for years. And they obviously want Angel for something. And they definitely don't seem to want him dead. God knows they've had enough opportunity to kill him. And they've risked everything to raise Darla. She's a loose cannon. She and Drusilla have already killed a large number of the lawyers from the firm. They would never have brought her back unless they absolutely had to. And that obviously involves Angel somehow."

'And you think part of the plan is to make Angel evil,' Buffy asked. 'To make him go bad.'

'But he's not evil yet, right?' Willow wanted to make sure. She cared a great deal about the vampire, but the thought of an evil Angel made her want to turn round and go home.

'No, not yet,' Wesley reassured her.

'Okay, simple. We dust Dru and Darla, stop The First and make sure Angel doesn't get a happy. No problem,' Buffy said with more confidence than she felt.

'Buffy, we've faced the First before,' Giles, the voice of reason said. 'You know you can't physically fight it.'

'No, but I creamed those monk guys before. And we know how to find them now,' the Slayer replied.

'Maybe there's a magical way of fighting it,' Tara offered. 'Some kind of binding spell?'

'Good idea,' Wesley agreed. 'If you and Willow start looking into that, Giles and I can continue translating these texts. We might still find something there. Buffy,' he turned to her, 'maybe you could go out looking for Angel? We can't seem to find him.'

'Oh, we found him,' Gunn said from the door. He was half carrying Kathy who was bleeding from the neck. Cordelia rushed over to help get her to the couch.

'We're too late?' Buffy said. 'He's already turned?' The thought of having to face Angelus again was almost too much to bear.

Kathy lay on the couch while Cordelia cleaned her wound and put on a dressing.

'How did he lose his soul?' Willow wanted to know. 'He was on patrol last night. When did he find the time to ...' she trailed off, looking at Buffy. 'You know, get happy?'

'We don't know that he did,' said Giles. 'There could be any number of ways that Angel lost his soul. The Mayor once tried to have it removed magically.'

'Certainly possible,' agreed Wesley. 'I'm certain that whatever the case, Darla had a hand in it. She was brought back for a reason.'

'I don't think his soul is entirely gone,' Kathy finally spoke. She had been racking her brains the whole time and now thought she knew what it was she had sensed.

'If he didn't lose his soul, how come he turned into Mr. Homicidal all of a sudden?' Cordy asked her.

'I sensed it. It was like I felt the presence of two people, Angel and Angelus, both in the same body. Like he was split.'

'You mean as in split personality?' Cordelia threw her hands up, 'I knew it. I knew if he kept obsessing over Darla he'd have a breakdown.'

'It could be some kind of spell,' Wesley postured, 'Making him think he's Angelus. Like that drug last year.'

'Hold on a tick,' Giles stood up. 'Did you sense a conflict, an inner battle?'

'Yeah, I think that's what I was getting. But at that point, I think Angelus was winning.'

'It's just a theory but it may explain what's happening. In medicine the body fights disease with antibodies,' Giles began. 'If the body doesn't have enough, they're given from an outside source. An inoculation. Angel is a demon _infected _with a human soul. For a vampire, it's very similar to a disease.'

'So what would they give Angel as a 'cure'?' asked Willow.

'When Drusilla was sick, Spike needed Angel's blood for the ritual to cure her. The blood of her sire,' Buffy told them.

'Darla,' realised Wesley. 'The reason they needed to bring her back.'

'So Angel's still in there?' Cordelia asked Giles. 'According to your theory.'

'Yes. There have always been two entities inside Angel,' Giles told her. 'His human soul and the demon. However, now it seems that the demon half is reasserting itself. Becoming stronger. Angel's soul is being suppressed.'

'What will happen if we don't stop it?' Buffy asked her Watcher.

'Any evil Angelus does will be experienced by Angel's soul. My guess would be he'll be tortured, weakened each time. Eventually his soul will be so weak he won't be able to reassert himself. And he will lose the will to.'

* * *

'So what happens now?' Lindsey sounded less than pleased with this latest plan. Angel had been brought back to his hotel and left there. 'How do we know this is going to work? If any of his friends figure out what's going on ...'

'By the time any of them realise what's happening, it will be too late,' Darla smiled. 'They'll all be dead.'

'And then Daddy will come home to play,' Dru said. 'And everything will be as it was before.'

'I still don't like him being off where we can't keep an eye on his progress.'

'Lindsey, Lindsey,' Darla smiles seductively, moving towards him. 'He can do much more damage out there than he can do here. Unless you want him to kill you. And I don't think that would trouble his soul too much.'

* * *

Kathy slowly sat up on the couch as Willow and Tara finished the spell that revoked Angel's invitation into Cordy's apartment.

'You know, considering how many of these spells we've had to do in the past few months, we should start advertising our services. You know, like a business,' Tara commented.

'Your magic's improved a lot Willow,' Kathy told her.

'Thanks,' Willow said, and then a look of confusion crossed her face. 'How do you know?'

'I was in Sunnydale when you were just starting to find your power. I was there to watch Angel mostly, but I was keeping an eye on all of you for the Powers.'

'Spying?' Willow asked warily.

Kathy smiled. 'More like a guardian.'

'Were you around the last time we faced the First?'

'Yes, I was,' Kathy answered with a note of regret in her voice.

Buffy heard this and came over. 'And you did nothing?'

'I did as much as I could. I wasn't allowed to contact any of you Buffy. It wasn't my choice.'

'As much as you could,' Buffy was angry and needed to unleash on someone. 'You knew he could have died, or lost his soul. You could have warned us, told us what we were facing. We almost found out too late, you know.'

'I know.'

'And yet you did nothing. Some guardian,' she sneered. She was all dressed up with rage with no where to go but at the injured woman in front of her. 'You would have let him immolate on that hill!'

'I didn't!'

Kathy got to her feet and walked into the bathroom, still looking deathly pale.

All the anger went out of Buffy as she suddenly realised.

'The snow,' she said quietly.

* * *

_**Sunnydale, Christmas 1998.**_

The dawn was merely minutes away as Buffy frantically searched the hillside for Angel. On a ridge, overlooking a peaceful suburb, she finally found him, looking at the houses and apparently deep in thought.

'Angel!' she called out to him.

He looked round at the sound of her voice, before looking towards the rooftops once more. As she walked towards him, he finally spoke.

'I bet half the kids down there are already awake,' he told her. 'Lying in their beds... sneaking downstairs... waiting for day.'

'Angel, please. I need for you to get inside. Th-there's only a few minutes left.'

'I know,' he replied, unworried. 'I can smell the sunrise long before it comes.'

'I don't have time to explain this,' Buffy said in an anxious and hurried voice, 'you just have to trust me. That thing that was haunting you...'

Angel cut her off. 'It wasn't haunting me. It was showing me.'

'Showing you?' asked Buffy, confused.

'What I am.'

'_Were._'

'And ever shall be,' Angel insisted. 'I wanted to know why I was back. Now I do.'

Buffy was beyond exasperated. She had to make him understand. But there was so little time left. Her desperation was turning into anger.

'You _don't_ know. Some great evil takes credit for bringing you back and you buy it? You just give up?'

His voice was harsh when he replied. 'I can't do it again, Buffy. I can't become a killer.'

'Then fight it.'

'It's too hard.'

Buffy began to panic. 'Angel, please, you _have_ to get inside.'

'It told me to kill you,' he told her. 'You were in the dream. You know. It told me to lose my soul in you and become a monster again.'

'I know what it told you. What does it matter?'

'Because I wanted to!' he cried out. 'Because I want you so badly! I want to take comfort in you, and I know it'll cost me my soul, and a part of me doesn't care.'

At this admission, Angel began to sob. Buffy had no reply.

'Look, I'm weak. I've never been anything else. It's not the demon in me that needs killing, Buffy. It's the man.'

Buffy tried to reason with him. 'You're weak. Everybody is. Everybody fails. Maybe this evil did bring you back, but if it did, it's because it needs you. And that means that you can hurt it.'

Angel shook his head, not wanting to believe her.

'Angel,' she pleaded with him, 'you have the power to do real good, to make

amends.'

When he didn't respond, she got angry, raising her voice. 'But if you die now, then all that you ever were was a monster.'

She looked up at the sky, which had begun to lighten.

'Angel, please,' she begged, frantically. 'The sun is coming up!'

'Just go,' he told her.

'I won't!'

'What, do you think this is simple? You think there's an easy answer? You can never understand what I've done! Now go!'

'You are not staying here,' she told him, grabbing his arm. 'I won't let you!'

'I said leave!' he yelled, jerking his arm free of her grasp.

In her anger and desperation Buffy drew back a fist and punched him. Not thinking, just reacting, he responded by shoved her hard away from him. Buffy landed face-forward in the dirt, sobbing.

Half-realising what he had done, he went to her, crouching down and trying to turn her to face him. Terrified, not knowing his state of mind or intentions, Buffy struggled and cried out.

'No! No!'

Grabbing her roughly by the arms, he turned her and made her look at him.

'Am I a thing worth saving, huh?' he asked, shaking her. 'Am I a righteous

man? The world wants me gone!'

'What about me?' Buffy sobbed in reply. 'I love you so much... And I tried to

make you go away... I killed you and it didn't help.'

She shoved him off of her and got to her feet.

'And I hate it! I hate that it's so hard... and that you can hurt me so much.' Sobs racked through her, but then her voice took a harder edge. 'I know everything that you did, because you did it to me. Oh, God! I wish that I wished you dead. I don't.' Her voice broke, and she finished with barely more than a whisper, 'I can't.'

Angel got to his feet, his voice softer and pleading.

'Buffy, please. Just this once... let me be strong.'

'Strong is fighting!' she insisted. 'It's hard, and it's painful, and it's every day. It's what we have to do. And we can do it together.'

Angel knew, deep in his soul, that she was right. That everything she said was true. But fear, fear of himself and what he might be capable of, kept him from responding.

She was angry and resolved now. This was her final chance to get through to him.

'But if you're too much of a coward for that, then burn. If I can't convince you that you belong in this world, then I don't know what can. But do not expect me to watch. And don't expect me to mourn for you, because...'

She trail off, confused. Suddenly, inexplicably, in the middle of a typically unseasonable California heat wave, it had begun to snow. They both looked around them, amazed. Finally, they looked at each other. Relief and gratitude shone in both their eyes. It was nothing short of a miracle.

There would be no sun that day…


	7. A Little Gypsy Magic

Giles and Wesley studied the ancient volumes intently in the Angel Investigations office. Giles closed his book, frustrated.

'There's nothing here. Since Angel is the only known vampire to have had his human soul restored, there is really no precedent for this.'

'There must be something, somewhere.' Wesley was not ready to give up. 'Perhaps Kathy and the girls can come up with a magical solution.'

Giles picked up the scroll of Abergion and opened it.

'What's this?' He asked, looking at the text.

Wesley told him, adding 'There's an entire passage referring to Angel.' He pointed to it.

'And the vampire with a soul, after he has fulfilled his destiny will ... Shanshu,' Giles read. 'Shanshu. The other prophesy mentioned that. This is why you believe that Angel is the warrior mentioned in the writings of Deimos?' Wesley nodded. 'And Shanshu means...?'

'To die. And to live. In other words to become human.'

'Angel's humanity is to be restored to him?'

'It's his reward. If he stops the apocalypse,' Wesley stopped, realising. 'I, uh… I think it might be best not to tell Buffy about this. For now.'

Giles knew what he meant and nodded.

* * *

Kathy looked at her drawn complexion in the mirror. She knew she had to get her strength back quickly. The next twenty four hours were vital if they were going to save Angel. Only problem was she didn't know how.

She shut her eyes and lent her head against the cool surface of the mirror. 'Doyle,' she sighed, 'I could use a hand right about now.'

'Well, I don't know about a hand, but I might have a bit of an idea.'

She turned to see Doyle leaning up against the bathroom door, his arms folded across his chest.

'You look like death kiddo.'

'I feel like it too. What's your idea?'

'Well, first we need to get some iron into you. You didn't think about going to a hospital?'

'No time. And he didn't drain me enough to do any permanent damage. Just weaken me.'

'A weakened state is the last thing we need you in right now. Can anything be done?'

'I have some crystals and potions at my apartment that should help. I'm more worried about Angel at this point.'

Doyle nodded sadly. 'Why I'm here. I'm thinking magic's the answer. Perhaps from a slightly unorthodox source. For you, I mean.'

'Unorthodox?'

'The Romani. I've heard of a Kalderash ritual that might be just what we need here.'

Kathy shook her head. 'They won't help us Doyle. You know what that clan's like. All they care about is revenge. The curse. I've tried to access gypsy magic for years, and they keep shutting me out.'

'Well, somehow we need to get our hands on the book of Enyos. It contains the ritual you need.' Kathy nodded, exhausted. 'Get some rest would you. You'll be no help to Angel if you collapse, now will you?'

She smiled weakly, 'Thanks Doyle.'

'Hey, it's what I'm here for.' And with that he was gone.

* * *

Willow and Tara were going through the many spell books they had brought with them when Kathy came out of the bathroom. Cordy looked worriedly at her.

'Can I get you anything?' she asked.

Kathy shook her head. 'I'm going to head over to my apartment in a minute. Get some supplies. I should have something there that'll make me feel a little more human.'

Buffy walked over to her looking penitent. 'Kathy,' she said softly.

'It's okay Buffy. You needed to unleash,' came the reply. Kathy smiled gently, 'This must be really hard for you.'

'I want you to know that I'm grateful for what you did,' tears formed in her eyes with the memory. 'If you hadn't have intervened, he would have died. I couldn't convince him. I couldn't do anything.'

'You gave him a reason not to try again the next morning.' She looked past Buffy at Willow and Tara. 'You guys up for a little field trip? I need to get home for supplies, and then we need to hit the occult shops.'

'What are we looking for?' Willow asked.

'A Kalderash book called Enyos. There's a ritual in it that might help Angel. Unfortunately I don't know of any members of the Kalderash that will help us. Not when they know it's for Angel.'

'Enyos? I know that name,' Tara said. She thought for a moment. 'Will, I've seen it in one of your books.'

Willow's memory kicked in. 'Oh my goddess.' She rummaged to the bottom of her pile of books and pulled out a leather bound volume. 'It was Miss Calendar's.'

Kathy took the book and opened to the first page. 'It's Romani all right. We just need to find the right ritual now.' Gratitude overwhelmed her as she beamed at the two young witches. 'Thank you.'

* * *

'Did someone mention me killing Lindsey?' Angelus asked from the open door. 'Cuz that sounds like my idea of fun.'

'Angelus!' Darla exclaimed.

Drusilla gleefully clapped her hands. 'Daddy's home!'

'There's my girls,' he said, coming into the room. 'Has the lawyer been looking after you?'

'He tries,' Darla replied. She smiled as Angelus went vamp-faced. 'Come here.'

Angelus grabbed her, pinning her to the wall. Her faced changed as he kissed her with ferocious passion. Lindsey looked on in disgust.

'As touching as this reunion is,' he interrupted, 'we really do have more pressing matters to attend to.'

Angelus broke the kiss. 'He's right. This'll take just a minute, he said, about to advance on the lawyer. Darla stopped him.

'He might be annoying at times, but he hasn't outlived his usefulness just yet, Angelus.'

Angelus looked disappointed as he looked into his lover's eyes. He turned to Lindsey, 'Looks like you get to live. For now.'

* * *

'The journey to the soul,' Kathy read. 'This must be it… Oh.'

'Oh?' Willow didn't like the sound of that 'oh'. 'Why 'oh'?'

'It's a bit tricky,' Kathy replied. 'Unfortunately, we have to work it outside, under the light of the moon.'

'Bang goes our two best defences, indoors and sunlight,' Cordelia remarked. She thought for a moment. 'There are some gardens near here. They're locked up at night. Minimises the chances of civilians getting caught up in the middle.'

'Good idea,' replied Kathy, as she continued to read. 'Damn. It also calls for a coven.'

'A coven is at least three witches,' Tara replied. 'I count three.'

'Why is it talking about covens anyway,' asked Willow. 'It's a gypsy text.'

'It's written in Romani,' Kathy replied, 'but this doesn't seem to be a gypsy ritual. It's more like old witchcraft. Maybe the Kalderash were trying to hide it.'

Kathy finished reading and looked at the two younger witches. 'It won't be easy. Are you guys up for this?' she asked.

'I'm more worried about you,' Buffy had been listening quietly the whole time. 'You look exhausted. Are you sure you're up to it?'

'I have to be,' Kathy replied. 'I'll be fine.' She looked at Willow and Tara. 'The ritual calls for you to form a protective circle while I go into the nether-world to look for Angel's soul. Once there you need to anchor me. It's extremely volatile. One false move and we lose him. And me.'

'We're up for it,' Willow replied with more confidence than she felt. Tara nodded in agreement.

Kathy turned to Buffy again. 'I'll need you to distract Angelus while we work,' she told her. 'I don't know what we'll do if Darla and Drusilla are around.'

'I'll handle them.'

'Buffy, all three of them together are an unstoppable force. You can't fight them alone.'

'What's this about fighting alone?' Gunn said as he entered the apartment. 'If there's any fighting going on, I'm gonna be there.'

Buffy turned to Cordelia. 'Call Giles and Wesley. Tell them we need them back here.'

'I need to get to my apartment. I have most of the supplies we need there. But there are a couple of things we need from a magic shop.'

'We'll get those,' Tara said. She and Willow got up.

'All meet back here in an hour.'

* * *

'Have you eaten yet dear?' Darla asked.

'I managed a bite of my long lost little sister. Unfortunately, she wriggled away. Damned witch.'

'Your sister?' Darla looked confused.

'She been sent to put pay to all our lovely plans,' Drusilla swooned in the midst of a vision. 'The stars are whispering of her power - she's preparing to hurt us all,' she wailed.

'The witch is here!' The Vampires turned as the First materialised in the corner of the room, in the guise of Jenny Calendar. She looked at Lindsey. 'Why wasn't I told!'

'I didn't know,' the lawyer replied.

'Find out where she is and kill her!' the First commanded.

Lindsey left quickly and she turned to Angelus. 'Glad to see you back to your old self again. You realise however that now the witch is in the picture, tonight will prove vital to you staying that way. She'll do whatever it takes to stop you.'

'I figured as much. Don't worry, she escaped once. It won't happen again.'

'Good. Just make sure you kill all your little friends, and that pesky soul of yours won't be tormenting you anymore.'

* * *

Kathy felt dizzy as she and Cordelia entered her apartment. She sat her bag down on the couch and went to a large mahogany cupboard which Cordelia guessed was antique. Opening it revealed a huge collection of magical supplies, from crystal balls to newt's eyes to things Cordelia couldn't even begin to name.

A wave of nausea swept over Kathy, and before she could steady herself, she collapsed. Cordelia rushed to her side.

'We need to get you to a doctor,' Cordelia exclaimed, resting Kathy's head on her knee.

'No, we don't have time,' Kathy replied weakly. 'It'll be dark soon. There's some healing magic we can work. I need you to do it.'

'Um, if it involves Latin, I kinda suck at that.'

'No Latin, I promise.'

Cordelia helped sit Kathy up against the sofa. 'What do I have to do?' she asked.

Kathy talked her through the ingredients for the potion, and Cordy mixed together the not so pleasant smelling concoction. 'You're really going to drink that?' she cringed.

'Tastes worse than it smells.' She managed a grin. 'Now, there's a purple velvet box in there. Inside is a blue-green crystal.'

'Got it,' replied Cordy.

'Good, now when I drink the potion, I need you to direct the crystal over me, and really focus. You need to visualise positive energy flowing out of you, through the crystal and into me. Can you do that?'

'I'll try.'

Taking a deep breath, Kathy drank the potion down in one go. It was really vile and it almost choked her. As soon as she was done Cordelia pointed the crystal at her and shut her eyes. For a while Kathy felt nothing change and she was afraid that this wouldn't work. After all, it often took years for people to learn to focus healing energy.

Suddenly warmth began to creep through her body, slowly at first, and then gaining strength as energy flowed from the crystal. She shut her eyes and focused, directing the energy through her blood, allowing it the restore her strength. Minutes later, she opened her eyes.

'Wow,' she said. Cordelia opened her eyes. 'Cordy I think you did it.'


	8. And So It Begins

Loaded with the supplies they went back to Cordy's car. The sun had now set, and Kathy had picked up several weapons on their way out the door, just in case. As Cordelia set her bag down to unlock her car, the first vampire attacked.

Lindsey had tracked Kathy down and sent five vampires after her as the First had instructed. One vampire grabbed Kathy and spun her to the ground. Four more came out of the shadows to surround the girls.

Swinging her axe around, Kathy caught the vamp under the chin, knocking him backwards. She jumped to her feet and threw the axe to Cordy and pulled out two stakes.

'Boys, we really don't have time for this,' she said in an off-hand voice that hid her true fear. They _so _did not have time for this.

'You don't have a lot of time left,' said the vampire getting to his feet. He nursed his jaw as he snarled at her. 'You really shouldn't have done that. Now I'm gonna have to make your deaths painful.'

Kathy smiled. She just hoped that all her strength was back by now. She aimed the stakes at him and another vamp to his left.

'You're not gonna get close enough to use those,' he sneered.

'Close?' she asked as the two stakes shot out of her hands and into both vamps' hearts. The cocky expressions slid off their faces as they exploded into dust. Cordelia watched in awe.

'Wow!' she exclaimed as another vampire ran at her. She caught him out of the corner of her eye just in time and turned, swinging the axe. He staggered back as blood flowed from his stomach.

The other two vampires squared up to Kathy, watching her hands for signs of weapons. Pulling back her coat, she drew a sword she had concealed there as the vamps ran at her. With a wave of her hand she flung one over the trunk of the car. The other grabbed her arm as she swung the sword. He pinned her down on the car, his hand at her throat, squeezing.

'Sorry witch, this is where you get off,' he said before turning to dust. Cordelia stood there, stake in hand. She pulled Kathy to her feet.

'Are we having fun yet?' she said ironically as Kathy lifted her sword.

'Cordy, duck!'

The other vamp had gotten to his feet and was making a lunge for Cordelia. Steel flashed, and his head hit the ground before it, and the rest of him, turned to dust.

'Let's get out of here.'

* * *

As the sun set and Angelus prepared to leave, Drusilla began to have one of her turns. She swooned and collapsed to the bed, moaning.

'What is it Dru?' Angelus asked. 'What do you see?'

'The Slayer!' she cried. 'She's here to spoil the lovely party.'

'Buffy. She's here?' He slammed his hand into the wall. 'Cordelia must have called her after all. Damn it!'

'Now, now pet. Don't get all worked up,' Darla put her hand on his arm. 'Just one more pest from your past for you to kill. Unless there's still something between you.'

'You're not jealous are you, Darla?' he teased, grabbing her round the waist. 'She's only a little mortal. She lacked your passion. Your,' he kissed her neck, 'staying power.'

'Would you like us to come with you?' she asked as her ravaged her neck.

'Some backup would be nice. Just in case. But the kill is mine.'

'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

* * *

'They should have been back by now,' said a worried Buffy. 'We said an hour.'

'Maybe Kathy still wasn't feeling well,' Willow suggested.

'And that's another thing. I don't like the idea of her doing this ritual when she's weak. It's too dangerous.'

'Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine,' came Kathy's voice. She and Cordelia entered, carrying the supplies. 'Willow, did you and Tara get everything.'

'Yep. The magic store near here is fantastic!' Willow realised what she's said and looked at Giles sheepishly. 'But not as good as the Magic Box.'

'Have you worked out a plan?' Kathy looked at Buffy.

'I'll keep Angel busy, with Gunn, Wesley and Giles backing me up. How long do you need for the ritual?'

'Around five minutes to start off with. Then it's up to Angel, how hard it is to convince him to fight back. Once we do that, Angelus should be out of commission. Then all you need to worry about are Darla and Drusilla.'

'I'll meet Angel head on. Make sure he doesn't know what's going on,' Buffy said. She turned to Giles. 'You, Wesley and Gunn circle the perimeter of the gardens. Don't let any vamps get close to the ritual. We better get going and set up. They might get here at any time.'

They each gathered up weapons and magic supplies and made for the door.

* * *

Buffy kept to the shadows. She figured her best defence was that Angel didn't know she was in town. She had the element of surprise on her side. She hoped it would be enough as she saw Angel approach the apartment building flanked by Darla and Dru.

Willow, Tara and Kathy had set up the protective circle with Cordelia's help, while the others readied their weapons. Kathy checked over the ritual once more. Everything was ready.

'We'd better start,' she told the others.

Moving into the centre of the circle she, Willow and Tara joined hands. Closing her eyes, Kathy raised her face towards the nearly full moon.

'Hecate, send down your power to bless and protect us this night. Thrice around the circle bound, evil sink into the ground.'

'Thrice around the circle bound, evil sink into the ground,' repeated Willow, followed by Tara.

'Thrice around the circle bound, evil sink into the ground.'

The perimeter of the circle began to glow, as a protective shield rose up around them. They knelt to the ground as Kathy began the ritual.

Placing an amulet around her neck, she chanted, 'By the powers of the four directions, by the powers of earth, air, fire and water, I offer this sacrifice. Take me to the holy place. Guide me to the vampire's soul, that he may be restored.' She began dropping ingredients into the cauldron at the circle's centre.

'May the elements raise her spirit,' Tara continued, 'take her to the holy place. Let the spirits of the Powers be her guide.'

Willow began anointing her with oil, as Tara dropped herbs into the cauldron. 'Bless and protect her, Hecate. Bring her to her brother's soul. Let our spirits be her anchor to the earthly plane.'

* * *

'Hello lover,' said Angelus without turning around. He sensed Buffy's presence in the shadows. _'Even if Dru hadn't told me she was here,'_ he thought, _'I still would have sensed her.'_

Buffy stepped out of the shadows as he turned to face her. She saw fresh blood on his lips. 'You been snacking on the way here?'

'Just a small appetiser. You're the main course.'

'I'm touched, really.' She looked past him towards Darla. 'You're looking healthier than when I last saw you, Darla. A lot less dusty.'

'Why thank you, Buffy,' Darla smiled. 'All thanks to Angelus here. You'd be amazed what he's done for me.'

'Now Darla, don't go making poor Buffy feel inadequate. I mean, she is, but ...'

'Are we gonna fight tonight, or are you going to bore me to death?'

'Oh no, love. I have a much more interesting plan for you,' Angelus replied as he lunged at her.

Buffy ducked out of the way and caught him with a round kick. He rolled and got back onto his feet in one easy move.

'Oh, this is gonna be fun,' he laughed.

* * *

Willow finished anointing Kathy and picked up a pair of scissors. Gently taking a piece of Kathy's hair, she snipped it off and placed it in the cauldron.

'Hecate, accept this sacrifice. Be her guide to the dark place,' she said.

The glowing of the circle intensified, radiating all around them. Willow and Tara joined hands over Kathy, who was being taken over by the light. She felt it fill her entire body, so much so that she could hardly breathe. She felt herself lose control of her limbs, as if all her strength, her very spirit, were being removed.

She raised her eyes to the moon, crying out in Romani,

'Te implor Doamne, nu ignora accasta rugaminte! Asa sa fie! Acum!'

(_I call on you, gods, do not ignore this supplication! Let it be so! Now!)_

Willow and Tara began to chant, 'Hecate, protect her.'

Kathy felt a sudden rush go through her body, forcing the breath out of her. Her entire body went limp and she fell backwards as her spirit lifted away.

'It worked,' Giles said, quietly relieved.

Cordelia heard a noise as the vampires attacked.


	9. Showdown

Buffy ducked away from another punch from Angelus, and delivered one of her own. Angelus swung around and grabbed her by the hair, flinging her across the grass. She did a back-flip onto her feet and flew at him again, delivering a high kick. They were perfectly matched, blow for blow. Luckily she had a few new moves he hadn't seen yet.

'You've been training. About time. Fighting you is normally so uninspiring,' he quipped, as she sent him flying across the path and into a rose bush. 'Aw, Buff, flowers. You shouldn't have.'

Darla and Drusilla looked on, amused.

Buffy rounded on him again, knocking him backwards. This time he kept his feet.

'You know, Slayer, you never cease to amaze me. You get so caught up in kicking my butt that you always seem to forget your poor little friends.'

'You mean the ones that are safe and sound indoors where you can't get to them?' Buffy retorted, hoping a bluff might buy more time.

'Oh they're not in Cordy's apartment, Buffy. You know that,' he laughed. 'And so do my vampire friends, who at this moment should be rounding them up.'

Buffy glanced over her shoulder towards the gardens, panicked. She didn't know if she should go there to help, or keep to the plan and keep Angel away from them.

'Tough decision, huh?' he mocked. 'Let me make it easier for you.'

He took advantage of her distraction and kicked her to the ground.

* * *

Kathy found herself in what looked like darkened catacombs. A torch burned in a holder on the wall and she picked it up, trying to make out the room before her. She saw a passage-way and decided to follow it.

Moving carefully, she walked down the passage and into an anti-chamber. Huddled in a corner she saw a figure.

'Angel!' she cried, going to him.

Angel's expression looked far away and anguished. He was trembling all over. He didn't react when Kathy said his name. She tried again.

'Angel!' Slowly he looked at her. His eyes were tortured.

'He's going to kill you all!'

* * *

Wesley, Giles, Gunn and Cordelia were fighting for their lives. Nearly a dozen vampires were surrounding them, all armed.

'There's too many!' Giles called out.

Gunn was battling four at once, and barely holding them off. He managed to stake two, but they kept coming. Three more vampires rushed out of the shadows, overpowering him.

Wesley was fighting one with a sword and winning until another attacked from behind. The vampire's attention was taken with the former watcher, and didn't see Cordy come up behind him. He turned to dust as she staked him. Another grabbed her from behind.

Giles decapitated one, while another two came for him. He saw a vampire grab Cordelia and staked one of the approaching vamps as he ran to help her.

Cordelia kicked and struggled against her assailant. Before Giles could get there, Wesley, free of the vamp he was fighting, hit the vampire from behind. Cordelia wriggled free. The vampires regrouped and advanced on them. They were surrounded.

* * *

Angelus leaned over Buffy, still sprawled on the ground. He reached for her neck as Buffy managed to bring her knee up in between his legs. He fell back in pain.

'Sorry Angel, not this time.' She grabbed him and flung him towards Darla and Dru, sending them all into a heap. Then she turned and ran towards the gardens.

* * *

Cordy, Giles, Wesley and Gunn lay unconscious in a row, the armed vampires guarding them. One of the vamps eyed Cordelia's neck.

'Surely he wouldn't mind if we have just one,' he remarked.

'We're not to touch any of them. Darla's orders. They're all for Angelus.'

Another vampire moved towards the magical circle, where Tara and Willow still knelt chanting. As if sensing his approach, the girls' eyes flew open.

'Thrice around the circle bound, evil sink into the ground.'

The circle's glowing intensified as the vampire reached out to it. He was sent flying, and exploded to dust before he hit the ground.

'You fools,' the First exclaimed, appearing before them. 'None of you could hope to break through the power of that circle. But I can.'

* * *

Kathy cupped her hands around Angel's face. 'No he's not. He won't hurt any of them. You and I will see to that.'

'There's nothing I can do,' Angel replied, crazed. 'He's going to kill them. I can't stop him. He's too strong.'

'_We_ can stop him, Angel. It's not too late.'

'I knew it would happen,' he said, his voice full of despair. 'I knew one day that he would take over. He's always inside me, waiting. Waiting. You said one day I might fall over the edge and into the darkness. Well here it is. The day has come. You were right.'

'We can put this right. That's why I'm here.'

He looked up at her, suddenly very calm. 'Kill me,' was all he said.

'What?'

'You have to kill me. It's the only way. Kill me before I kill all of you.'

'No.'

'Go back and kill me Kathy. Please.'

She grabbed him by the shoulders. 'Now you listen to me! You are not giving up! You think I went through all of this, came back from the dead to help you and you get to give up at the first hurdle! No way. You are going to fight, just like you always have. We need you out there. Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, you're their family. And mine.'

'It's too dangerous for me to continue to live. You told me the prophesy. I help to end the world.'

'Or to _save_ it. The First wants you on the side of evil, but it will accept your death if need be. It knows that if you die the Powers that Be lose their champion. And without you ...' She knew she'd better come right out and say it. He needed a wake up call. 'Without you, what the Oracles told you will come to pass. The Slayer will die.'

'Buffy.' He wavered. He knew she was here, in town. He had felt her presence as Angelus had. He sensed the battle that was, even now, going on between them. 'If you don't kill me, I'll probably be the one to kill her. Maybe even tonight.'

'Probably,' she admitted, 'unless you fight back. There's a way to reverse this, for your soul to reassert itself. All you have to do is call Angelus.'

* * *

A stake flew through the air and dusted one of the vamps standing guard. Picking up a loaded crossbow, Buffy dusted another one as several charged at her. She ducked one vamp, and sent another stumbling backwards with a round kick. A vamp with a sword attacked and, grabbing his arm, she used him as a shield as she sliced through the middle of another. Kicking him out of the way, she sent him, sword first, into one of the vampires struggling to his feet.

Angelus arrived with Darla and Dru and saw Buffy systematically annihilate their vampire lackeys. As she dusted the last of them Angelus squared up to her.

'Round two,' he said.

'Step on up,' she replied.

They resumed their battle as the First smiled. With the Slayer kept busy, she could stop the ritual. She reached out and touched the protective circle and began to draw energy from it.

* * *

Kathy felt the interference. 'We don't have much time,' she told Angel.

'I can't. I can't fight anymore.' He was giving up. She saw the despair in his eyes.

'There are some things worth fighting for. You told Buffy that once. Were you lying?' He looked away as she continued to push him. 'Those people up their. Your friends. They're worth fighting for Angel. They haven't given up on you. Will you give up on them?'

She hoped this was enough to convince him. Time was nearly out.

'What do I have to do?' Angel asked, looking up at her.

He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing or wasting time. But he saw the determination in Kathy's face. He put his trust in her.

'Close your eyes. Draw him to you.'

Angel closed his eyes. Taking off her amulet, she placed it around his neck. 'Hecate, protect him,' she whispered. She placed her hands at either side of his head. 'Bring him.'


	10. Splintered Ego

Angelus had managed to pin Buffy to a tree, and was gloating. 'Is that all you got, Slayer? You disappoint me.'

A wave of dizziness hit him. Disoriented, he let go his grip on Buffy and stumbled. It felt like all his strength was being drained away.

The First turned as he collapsed to the ground. 'Damn it!' she exclaimed. She pulled away from the circle and disappeared.

* * *

Angel stood and readied himself as Angelus appeared in the anti-chamber. Angelus, still vamp-faced from his fight with Buffy, stared in disbelief.

'What's going on?'

'We're taking you out of commission,' Kathy told him. She turned to Angel. 'Remember. The good fight. It will save you.'

'Nothing will save him,' remarked the First as it appeared.

'Back off,' Kathy told her. 'You have no powers here.'

'Neither do you, witch,' the First replied. 'It's down to the two of them. And you really think Angel has the strength to be battling anyone right now? He's not looking his best.'

Swords appeared in each of the vampires' hands, and they readied themselves to do battle.

Angelus made the first move, swinging his sword round on Angel. Angel blocked his move and kicked him, sending him backwards. Laughing, Angelus repaid him kind, knocking Angel to the ground. As he lay there, Angelus kicked him in the stomach and gloated.

'You know, all your buddies are up there, waiting for me to snack on them. Not to mention Buffy,' he sneered. 'Just hope Darla and Dru leave some for me. Now that's a choice morsel. You didn't finish her off the last time you drank her. But I will.'

Angel sprang to his feet, fighting with renewed strength. He caught Angelus off-guard, sending him off his feet. He recovered quickly, rolling out of the way of a blow from Angel's sword.

* * *

'What did you do to him?' Darla yelled going to Angelus' side. He was lifeless. Her face vamped and she sprang at Buffy. Drusilla attacked a split second later.

Buffy warded off their blows, but the two vampires were strong, and she knew she couldn't hold them off of long. She looked around for a stake. Making do with a branch from a tree, she broke it off and readied herself.

As Drusilla lunged at her, she staked her, but Darla attacked at the same time and made her miss. Instead of Dru's heart she got her shoulder. Drusilla looked down at the piece of wood protruding from her. 'Grandmother, she ruined my pretty dress,' she pouted.

Darla grabbed Buffy and threw her against a tree. Winded, Buffy got back up and ducked another attack from Dru.

'_I hope Kathy doesn't take much longer_,' she thought.

* * *

Angel and Angelus continued to battle. While they were equally matched in size and strength, Angel knew that Angelus, being evil, had an advantage. He reached down inside himself and thought of Cordelia and Wesley and Buffy and everyone else he was fighting for. He knew their fate all lay in his hands.

Summoning up every bit of strength he had left he fought on, parrying every blow Angelus hurled at him. Angelus ducked out of the way of Angel's sword and, getting behind him, kicked it from his hand. Swinging his own sword, he narrowly missed Angel's head as he dove away.

Angel was on the ground, his hand several feet away from his sword. Angelus towered over him.

'Don't worry. You won't die. You get to languish away inside me, like I've had to do for as long as this stinking curse has been in place. And you'll get to see all your friends again. When I kill them.'

Angel groped for his sword as Angelus moved in for the kill. Suddenly the cold steel was there, in his hand. He thrust it up as Angelus lunged.

Angelus stumbled backwards, the sword in his chest. He collapsed and disappeared.

'No!' screamed the First.

'Sorry. You lose,' Kathy told her as Angel got to his feet.

'You will return to the darkness,' It promised Angel. 'This isn't over.'

'It is for now.' Kathy faced the thing in Jenny Calendar's image. 'Now, go away.'

Turning into pure energy, it dispersed.

'Let's get out of here,' Angel said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Darla was moving in for the kill. She had Buffy cornered against a tree. Drusilla was by Darla's side, advancing. Buffy looked around for a weapon, but nothing was nearby.

'Angelus won't be happy if we kill you without him,' Darla told her, 'but you're beginning to bore me.'

'We can save him some leftovers,' Dru suggested.

'That won't be necessary ladies,' Angel said, getting to his feet behind them.

'Angelus!' Darla said, thrilled, as she turned to greet him. He replied by grabbing her by the throat and flinging her away.

Drusilla hissed, 'Bad Daddy!' She attacked.

Kathy stood up in the circle and focused. Drusilla flew in the same direction as Darla and landed on top of her.

Angel turned to Buffy as Willow, Tara and Kathy went to help Cordelia and the others.

'Are you all right?' he asked her.

'Yeah. Thanks,' she told him. 'You?'

'I'll live,' he replied. They turned to face Darla and Dru, but they were gone.

* * *

'And you're sure you're not still evil?' Cordelia asked him again as Angel held an ice pack to her head. They were back in Cordelia's apartment tending to their wounds. She, Wesley, Giles and Gunn all had bumps on the head, but no real damage had been done.

'Yeah, 'cause evil Angel administers first aid all the time,' he remarked sarcastically.

Buffy laughed, 'You know, I think you're spending too much time with Cordy. You're starting to sound like her.'

'So if you're not evil anymore, does that mean we can have our jobs back?' The seer looked up hopefully at her former boss.

Angel looked at Kathy and smiled, 'What do you think?'

'Oh stop torturing the poor girl,' she told him.

'How soon can you guys start back?' he asked.


	11. Amends

As the others prepared to return to Sunnydale, Buffy approached Angel.

'Kathy's nice,' she told him. He nodded. 'I think she'll be good for you. Keep you on the path. She really cares, you know.'

'I know,' he replied, glancing over at her.

'You never told me about your sister,' she said. She had been hurt initially, but now she understood.

'Buffy, I ...'

'I'm not mad. Painful memories. I get it.' She sat down beside him. 'My point is, you need to start letting people in now. Like Cordy. And Wesley. You shouldn't ever shut them out. No matter how painful.'

'When did you get to be so wise?' he asked, looking at her. She had changed so much since the last time he had seen her. He sensed that a lot of pain had been the cause of that change.

'Grow and learn, learn and grow. That's been the theme of Buffy's life lately.'

She paused, and he sensed her taking a deep breath for what she was about to tell him.

'Riley's gone,' she finally said. 'He left because of me. Because I wouldn't let him in. Because I was afraid to get hurt again.'

'I'm sorry,' he told her, and meant it.

'So am I,' she replied quietly. She looked at him earnestly. 'Never let that happen. Don't push them away just 'cause it's scary to let them in. They care about you.'

He looked at them. His team. His family. And nodded.

Willow and Tara were with Kathy, saying goodbye.

'Thank you both, so much,' Kathy said.

'Are you kidding?' Willow told her. 'It was amazing. I've never felt such powerful magicks before.'

'How did you throw Drusilla like that?' Tara wanted to know.

'Can you teach us?' Willow asked.

'It just takes practice. And focus. It's the same as floating a pencil only, well, bigger.'

Buffy walked over to them. 'Time to go, guys.' She looked at Kathy, 'Look after him.'

Kathy nodded. 'Don't worry,' she told the Slayer.

They all said their goodbyes and Angel walked back inside with Cordelia. He put his hand on her shoulder.

'Cordy ...' he started.

'Angel, you don't have to say anything. You're totally forgiven,' she smiled at him. 'But if you ever go off like that again and get all obsessed, I'll stake you myself.'

'Point taken,' he smiled.

Glancing in Kathy's direction he saw the bite marks on her neck. Cordelia saw the look of guilt that crossed his face.

'She's not mad at you either, you know,' Cordy told him. 'When she was weak, after the bite, all she could think of was saving you.' She paused. 'She's your family.'

'So are you,' he told her.

'Enough with the sentiment already! Go talk to her,' she told him.

Kathy was packing up her gear as Angel approached. 'Hey,' he said.

'Hey. Can I get a lift back with all this stuff?' she asked. 'I don't think Cordy should be driving after that bump on the head.'

'Sure,' he replied. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm a little worn out, but it's nothing that a good night's sleep won't cure.'

Angel was silent. He stood there, trying to find the words.

'What's wrong?' she asked, stopping what she was doing and looking at him.

'He's not gone, is he?' was all he said.

She shook her head. 'I'm afraid not. He should be quiet for a while, but he'll always be with you. Is that what you're afraid of?'

He sat down beside her and nodded. 'I got used to him being there, the demon in me. I never thought he could take over like that, and the thought of it happening again ... I don't want any of you to get hurt.' He looked at the marks on her neck.

'What, this little thing?' she quipped. 'I've had worse.' Then she got serious. 'I can't promise you anything, Angel. The First will try again, and when it does, I don't know what the outcome will be. What I can tell you is that your friends will all rally again and fight beside you. And so will I ... if you want me around.'

He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

'You helped me down there. Didn't you? When I was fighting Angelus,' he said.

'Whatever gave you that impression?'

'I was feet away from my sword, and then suddenly it was in my hand. Did you do that?'

'Absolutely not. That would have been cheating,' she replied, grinning.

Angel suddenly realised he was still wearing the amulet she had given him. He started to take it off when she stopped him.

'You keep that. It'll bring you luck.'

'Something I can always use.'

She smiled at her brother. 'Now how about that lift home?'


End file.
